


You seem Pretty Happy this Morning

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Fluff, M/M, difficulties with tense, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Jeniouis for correcting my horrible grammar errors ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	You seem Pretty Happy this Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jeniouis for correcting my horrible grammar errors ;)

The lab’s lights were closed and Reed was heading to his bed. He was tired and exhausted and happily surprised that no super-villain decided to attack the Baxter building in the week he spent in the lab.  
He lies down on and closed his eyes, not finding sleep yet, the head full of tough.  
Sue would be mad at him for not being out for a week, and he hope to cheer her up, with maybe a diner night or a picnic with the entire group. All in his tough, he didn’t feel the sleep numbing him and driving him asleep.  
The scientist wakes up to the glorious abominable sound of a raging aspirator in the bedroom.

\- ‘Morning rat lab, better go the kitchen right now before the boys eat your breakfast. Said Susan without glancing at him.

\- ‘Morning sweetie. He sighed.

Reed got up in a stretch, to go the kitchen.

\- HE’S ALIVE! Yelled Ben.

\- ALIIIVE. Continue Johnny.

Reed look at them with a grin and see that they finished his plate, take a bowl and pour cereal in it.  
BAAAAM  
Aaand he knew it, that villain would come very, very soon.  
He rushed in the bedroom, put his costume on and run to the control, which is bust up. Clever move from them.  
He can’t see Sue, so Reed assumed she turned invisible.  
Dark smoke coming from the living room, Johnny flying through the sky and Ben’s swearing.  
The villain entered the room, its Diablo, with a sinister grin.

\- Ah mister Richards, tell me about this potion please.

The second after, the alchemist is pouring liquid to mister fantastic, but he dodge it and the furniture behind him melt to the ground in a noisy way.

\- You’re not very kind.

\- Not feeling it today Diablo, you’ll be in prison very soon. Said Richards while wrapping himself around the villain.

\- Ah! We’ll see!

Suddenly the scientist feel his arm getting numbs, he let go off Diablo to look at his arm, it’s normal, but itch a lot and don’t move well.

\- I see my potion acts well; let’s get a second for you. Said Diablo.

-Nope! Nope! Said Reed taking the arm of the alchemist and throwing him in the air.

Diablo hit his head on the roof, while Richards get a net under the couch (for things like this), he’s fast enough to wrap the villain in it and hang him on the exterior of the building. If he wanted to get out with his potion, he’d fall down.  
The scientist got out the help his dear wife, to see her brawling goons hired by the Spanish man.  
He stretched his arm and punched pretty hard half of the attackers.

-Hey beautiful, what about we take a good bath after the fight to relax? Reed said with a wink.

\- Don’t try to be all sweet with me, Reed; I’m still mad at you. Said the invisible woman with half a grin.

Mister fantastic rolled his eyes with a smile and stretched himself to another part of the battle ground, where he joined Ben, all swinging and swearing at the big goons and cars coming at him.

-Hey Stretcho! Gimme a hand here!!

The stretchy man wrap him leg around 2 men and 3 with his hand and throw them hard enough so they roll for a couple of meters away, to let Thing breath a bit.  
Suddenly, Diablo, who went down his perch, throw a bottle of blue potion at Ben. It splash, it smelled bad, and Ben is human!  
The next second, 4 goons are beating the shit out of Grimm. It don’t take long to Reed to give a mighty punch in the face of the Spanish alchemist and run to his friend, and beat up the goons to unconsciousness.  
His friend is all bruise, difficulty to breath (broken ribs surely), all red in the face, with a face of pain, almost moaning, sweaty, all his body almost naked, eye half open looking at Reed… Wow, wow, back to the subject, Ben need medical care.  
The scientist see the human torch passing by, he call him.

\- Johnny! I’m bringing Ben inside, think you can take the rest of them?

\- Yeah! Sue and I should be okay! What happen to Ben?! Said the fiery boy, making a fire wall to scare the goons.

\- Diablo turn him human, and he’s hurt. Said Richards while rushing to the Baxter building.

Back inside the building, he lay Ben on the nearest couch and go search a medical kit.

\- It’s okaaay, Reed, just a couple of bruise and scratch, it won’t kill me. Give me a…

\- No blue eyes boy, look at your ankle. Interrupted the scientist.

It was bleeding and purplish.

\- Man they didn’t miss on that one. Said Ben suddenly feeling the pain.

\- You didn’t felt it? Chuckle Richards, while banding the wound.

\- Um, thanks by the way. You don’t do that often.

It was true: for Johnny he would have ask Sue to do it, for Stark he would have ask an Avenger. But for Ben, don’t know, it’s his best friend, don’t want to lose him, he know that Grimm would do the same for him.  
Since the blue eyes boy was in human form, Reed decided to take a quick look to see if he changed since the last time.  
No, still the broad athletic man, square jaw, superb eyes, perfect shape…

\- You okay there? Got ketchup on my chest hair?

\- Oh no, no, sorry, in the moon. Said the stretchy man, blushing a bit.

He went out, he shouldn’t have tough like that for his friend, he has a wife, but maybe it’s normal. Emotions never have been his strong point.  
The invisible woman and the human torch had taken care of most of the attackers, except a couple of one that were menacing civilian.  
Like a snake, the scientist slither himself to them and knocked them up.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

\- Soooooo, is my rocky form coming back?

\- Of course Ben, like always. Especially since it’s a Diablo potion. Said the scientist.

\- Yeah! How many times tough? Said the blond boy.

\- Oh! I see you coming with your bad pranks, if you think I won’t retaliate, flaming boy! Said Ben.

\- Well Ben, you could take a night out. Said Sue.

\- What if we get attack? Again? Said Grimm.

\- Don’t worry, Benny, we’ll give you a slingshot. Said Johnny.

\- Please, Johnny, a stun laser at least. Said Reed while laughing.

\- And for my ankle? Said Ben.

\- Don’t worry; Reed will make the potion in no time. Said the blond woman, winking at the two of them. And you owe me a bath, Mister Richards.

\- Oh you’re not mad at me anymore!

\- I didn’t say that. While she walked away.

Reed walked away too, when he hears the two boys picking on each other again, and followed Sue.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Susan went to bed early, tired of the day and had big one tomorrow. Reed was in his lab finishing the serum for Ben ankle and the flaming blond, somewhere in the city having fun.  
After having mixed the mixture, Richards went to Ben’s room to administrate it to him.  
He knocked softly on the door, to hear the voice saying he could come in.  
Ben was watching TV, lying in his bed, only in boxer. He put the TV to mute and sit to let place for his friend.  
Reed removed the bandage and pours the liquid on the ankle, the blue eye man shuddered.

\- So, any news with Alicia? Asked Reed

\- No, she’ll come back, but for the moment I lost contact. Answered Ben.

\- I hope so.

\- Don’t be pessimist, Stretcho. How was the bath? Winked Grimm.

Richards grin.

\- It should be good in five-ten minutes.

\- Thanks.

A couple of seconds passed, and Ben noticed his friend looking at his tight, for a good ten second.

\- What? Is my body glittering?

\- Oh my, sorry, I’m just so not used to see you like that.

\- Half-naked.

-Yeah.

-Yeah.

-Yeah.

-Yeah.

The two of them laughed.

\- Go take us a beer! Said Ben.

\- Coming back!

The stretching man took cold beer in the fridge. And stay a couple of seconds in the kitchen to class his tough.  
Ben is beautiful, before he transformed of course, but now that Reed doesn’t see him often in human form since the rocket ship, seeing him human again make him just more beautiful. But He shouldn’t think like that, he has a wife who loves him and thinking otherwise could only bring confusion in his life. Though, he stay in his laboratory more longer than usual, because he know that Ben would come to tell him to at least eat some crumbs and Sue, seem to have given up, or she just don’t come as often.  
He come back to the room, gave the beer to his friend, opened his and started to drink it. They don’t say a word, just enjoying each other presence.  
Finally, it wasn’t just one beer, they were tipsy and watching a Roger Corman movie.  
Reed posed his head on Grimm shoulder.

\- I remember when you did that, the first time I came to sleep over at your house. Said the blue eyed man.

\- It was good time, no villain, no time distortion and no alien coming to eat your planet. Responded Reed in a grin.

The movie was in a cheesy romantic scene, with the music that go along, but it seem it drive through Richards who lift his head and give a kiss on the cheek of the athletic man.

\- What was that? Said promptly Ben.

\- Uuuuuuh… Said the married man, extremely red.

\- Don’t be lame, come on.

Ben grabbed the face of his friend and kissed him, on the lips. Reed didn’t move and keep his eyes closed while his friend was deepening the kiss.  
Their breaths accelerate and Ben puts his hand on the hips of the other man. He went to Reed’s ears and bit it gently while his friend was sucking his neck. The blue eyed man moan softly when the scientist rubs his nipples and kissed him. The married man straddled his friend, put his hand in Ben hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. They’re breathless, by the kiss and by the heat.

\- Remove your damn shirt. Ask Ben.

At the second Reed as removed his shirt, the broad man nibbles the nipples of the scientist. Ben began to feel tight in his boxer, and he noticed is ankle is cured. He laid his friend on the bed and began to kiss his entire torso, making the other man shiver and squirm. He began to tug on Reed’s pants and got them to his feet. The athletic man kissed the ankles of his friend and licked the hip bone.

\- Oh Ben, Ben…

The said man grabbed the shaft of the scientist and rubs it slowly, making the other moan loudly. Reed grabbed the neck of his friend and him got closer to kiss and removed Ben’s boxer slowly. And then they cuddle together intensely rocking their hips together, panting.

\- Oh, gorgeous man, you’re putting yourself in troubles. Said Ben in a deep voice.

\- I know, but we can’t stop now, handsome.

\- We won’t stop.

The blue eyed man kissed his friend and spread the legs of the married man. Even with the stretching power of mister fantastic, Ben judged it’s better to take lube anyway. He got under his bed and grabbed a bottle, pouring the cold liquid in his hand. He rub his cock with it and bury himself very slowly in Reed, his stretching power reacting. When Ben’s all inside him, the scientist tight himself a bit for his friend, making him moan.  
When Ben begin to rock his hips, he make an intense kiss with Reed, making the two of them shiver. The athletic man takes the legs of the married man and brings them to his shoulder, deepening inside his friend. It makes the scientist curse breathlessly and the broad man searched for his prostate and he found it, making Reed almost shout his name. The married man grabbed his own shaft and moved his hand at the same rhythm as Ben. They kiss again, and nibble their necks. They’re panting, cursing, and saying each other names.  
Ben began to move faster, harder, making Reed moaning louder.  
Whit a ferocious hit in his prostate, Reed came first, saying his friend name, tightening himself. Ben followed a couple of hits after.  
The broad man crash on his friend, all in sweat and out of breath. They cuddle for a moment.

\- You shut the fuck up about this, Ben.

\- Of course, said Ben softly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the morning, Reed got in his bedroom without a noise and an hour after that, Ben Grimm become the Thing again.

\- You seem pretty happy this morning. Remark Sue.

Reed smiled a broad smile and kissed her on the forehead.  
When Reed feels down, he goes see his best friend, he knows how to cheer him up, and in the rare time Ben becomes human, they call themselves lovers. It’s their little secret.


End file.
